Do You Believe in Love?
by yingfa88
Summary: A simple question can sometimes have the most complicated of answers. And though Syaoran tries to avoid it, answering his beloved seems to be the only choice.


"Do you believe in love?" An emerald-eyed girl asked an amber-eyed boy.

"Why do you ask me again and again?"

"Because you ignore me every time I ask you." Sakura said indignantly. "Can't you give me an answer?"

Syaoran contemplated this slowly, much to the annoyance of Sakura. They were both at Penguin Park, swinging on the swings though they were both already fifteen years old. They had been looking at the setting sun, until Sakura had ruined to peace by asking this never-ending question.

"Give me an answer first, and then I might tell you." Syaoran smirked. Sakura huffed at him.

"You're impossible. Of course I believe in love, silly. And one day my knight in shining armour will come and sweep me off my feet." Sakura said dreamily.

"Is that all love is? That's just cheesy trash that no sane person would believe in." Syaoran said saucily. Sakura looked at him pouting, though her eyes betrayed her deeper feelings of hurt.

"That's not all love is. Don't you feel that warm tug in your heart whenever you look at someone you love? How about the feeling of tearing apart whenever someone you love is crying or upset? Would you go and give your life, or search around the world for a person if they were missing? To me, that's part of love. But love is also the warm friendly love you feel towards friends and family, in which your loyalties lie with them first and foremost." She said softly, eyes cast down.

"And how do you know this is love? When did you become such an expert? At least I haven't had to go through this, sounds boring." Syaoran commented, looking down to avoid her hurt gaze.

"You'd never know this, because you've never experienced this. It's different when you have to love secretly, having to hide your feelings day in and day out. You always have a gnawing feeling in your heart, just wanting to proclaim your love to the world. But I shall never have a happy ending, because the person I love will never return my feelings." Sakura whimpered softly before running into the wind.

Syaoran stared after her. Sakura, in her hurry, did not realize the hungry look that Syaoran was giving her, the grief and guiltiness that was showing through his amber eyes. He knew she loved him, yet he ran away from it, always making up an excuse not to tell her his true feelings too.

"You are my everyone and everything…" Syaoran thought to himself again and again. Suddenly he knew what he wanted. He was not going to run away from his feelings anymore.

* * *

Sakura was standing on a cliff, watching the remnants of the sun's glory fading off into the west. This was a secret spot, only she and Syaoran knew of it. She was chastising herself silently, how she was ruining everything.

_We are best friends. He will never like me in that way. Only in my dreams will that ever happen. But I love him so much……_

"I love you, Syaoran, I love you so much it hurts." Sakura whispered to the wind.

"I love you too, my blossom."

Sakura gasped as a familiar pair of arms hugged her from behind. She cast her eyes down, not believing it. But Syaoran's warmth was too real.

"I'm sorry, Ying Fa, that I've caused you so much pain. You do not realize that I do not feel a warm tug in my heart when I look at you; I feel a painful wrench when I see you. I don't feel like tearing apart when you cry, I feel like dying because I know I was the one who made you upset. I wouldn't give my life if you were missing, I would go to the depths of hell to find you. You are my everyone and everything…..I love you with all my heart."

Syaoran bared his soul; revealing to Sakura what she had missed for years. He turned her around gently, only to find Sakura's emerald eyes filled with tears. However, this time, it was tears of joy, not of sorrow. Sakura suddenly jumped at Syaoran, unbalancing both of them so that she fell on top of him. Both their breaths hitched, they knew what was coming. Slowly, ever so slowly, Syaoran placed a tender kiss on Sakura's lips. It was a Kodak moment, a couple lying down on a cliff, as the dying sun set beautiful shadows in the background. Once the kiss ended, Sakura laid her head down on Syaoran's chest.

"I'll love you forever."

* * *

Hey Everybody! I know that I haven't been around, but I've had a major writer's block for the past few months! I'll try to write more, but good luck to me!

PS: I know this story's cheesy, but it's been dying to get out of my head. :)

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, y'all know I don't own CCS.


End file.
